1.0 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air-conditioning system and, more particularly, to an air-conditioning system that is portable and modular so that it may be capable of being carried and moved about and can be arranged into many configurations so as to meet various thermal, filtration and power requirements.
2.0 Description of the Prior Art
A person's ability to accurately and repeatedly perform assigned tasks is dependent, in part, on the temperature of the environment in which the person is placed. If the environment can be maintained at a relatively constant temperature at a relatively low humidity, such as achievable by air-conditioning systems, the ability of a person to successfully perform the tasks increases.
Air-conditioning systems that clean air and control the humidity and temperature of the air are well known and find plentiful usage in stationary buildings, as well as moving vehicles. However, once the air-conditioning system is situated at a location in the building or moving vehicle, it commonly remains there for its operational life.
In addition to stationary air-conditioning systems, man-mounted, portable air-conditioning systems find usage in domestic and commercial buildings, but once again, once the air-conditioning system is situated at a location it commonly remains at that location for the remainder of its operational life. It is desired to provide an air-conditioning system that is easily capable of being carried and moved about so that it may be easily relocated so as to satisfy various thermal requirements in various buildings.
Air-conditioning systems, both stationary and portable types, are commonly removed and replaced with other air-conditioning systems so as to meet various thermal, filtration and power requirements as the need thereof arises within a building. It is desired that an air-conditioning system be constructed with module units so as to provide flexibility to satisfy various thermal, filtration and power requirements.